blood of a sakura tree
by Aliagame
Summary: Sakura is taken from her home that is ruined. in a world where the akatsuki have won. sasori takes an interest in her and soon begins to love her i suck at summaries please i begg of you please read i hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood of a cherry tree**

**I hope you like it we have been working a while on this we took the risk and snuck it into class at great personal risk. We plan to update every Monday.**

**Kristen: Stop boring them Alia get on with the story already. Kristen would like to point out that she thought of that line **

**Alia: Okay since we can't stop fighting Sasori will have to do the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: We do not own Naruto and if we did Sasuke wouldn't turn evil and Deidara and Sasori would get more show time.**

Sakura P.O.V

Drip, drip, and drip even the heavens seemed to agree with the G-d forsaken former residents of the once mighty village of Kohana. The Akatsuki had won, taken over and the village in rubble. Most of the former inhabits had fled. Sakura and her late family were amongst the few who stayed behind. She survived the first cold and harsh winter her parents had not been so lucky they did not survive. People were dying and Sakura was powerless. And then the orders started coming 20 young virgins every two years. Today had been the choosing and along with Ino she had been taken. She was to arrive in the square within half an hour or the entire village would pay dearly. She was a failure in her eyes. She had given up being a ninja. It was too much to see her friends Nauto, Kakashi and Sai be dragged up to the block. She still remembered Naruto screaming in vain for the villagers to bear arms and rebel. It was useless their sprits had been broken a long time ago and now most of them where shells of their former selves. On the way to the square, she past many buildings and monuments that jarred painful memories of happier times her eyes were heavy but she no longer cried. She was on a death march. She was awakened from her thoughts by a man who looked wasted from his many nights at the local bar. He was a symbol of darkness to the village. He was in charge put here like a ruler by the Akatsuki. He grabbed a girl who she vaguely knew and shook her "what's the matter sweetheart" he asked her viciously. She began to tremble and within minutes was on the floor crying hysterically. "Don't know why Hidan wants you but it can't be good. Get up Bitch" I held out my hand for her to grab and she grabbed it. I pulled her to her feet. The man grabbed us and herded us outside onto a wagon. It began to move and before I knew it we were outside the village as the cart turned I caught my last glimpse of my village. For days we traveled. On more than one occasion I thought of myself as cattle being shipped off to be given away. Some of the girls had collapsed and Sakura had spent all her chakra in healing them. She was drained both mentally and physically and it was beginning to take its toll. Some of the girls were near death. The man didn't care it made no difference to him they were about to die it was all the same to him and so they continued dragging away. The next time Sakura awoke the driver was herding them off. He roughly grabbed her and pulled her off the wagon. They began to march up the hill. On top of the hill stood a compound made out of stone. It was not tall only two stories but it was wide spanning out over 800 yards. It looked dark. There were no windows only slits in the wall to alloy oxygen. She looked up it was raining. The rain seemed to add a more ominous look to the place. She was not given time to stare long she was pushed forward by the man. At the head of the group was a red haired female. They marched her all the way up the path and stopped at the door. Mount on top of the two tower where a ghostly white Zetsus. Sakura wonder how heartless that Akatsuki member must be to pass in and out through those towers and continue to not be affected. The man whispered something to the guard and the door was moved open. Inside was not the kind of place that Akatsuki members would live in. the court yard had flowers of every type and even some fruit trees. They stopped abruptly and were told to line up. Out from the shadows stepped and man with silver hair slicked back. He was wearing the infamous robes of the Akatsuki. He was officially known as the immortal Hidan. His vampire eyes alone scared her enough.

Sasori P.O.V

As the red head paced the courtyard his mind was a blur. He was infuriated at his partner Deidara who to me was the idiot of the Akatsuki). The brat had stupidly broke another puppet. He was an impatient man and was not forgiving. He had promptly taught the blond a lesson. Even this form of revenge did not quench his anger so here was nostrils flared, looking for ideas to get back at that poor excuse of a partner. He was brought out of his malicious thoughts by a cry. He turned his gaze to see a group of woman, some what who had been beaten and had bruise marks on their once delicate skin.

They huddled in a group facing Hidan. Over the years his heart had gone hard and torture was no longer a surprise. However even though it was not his style he had grown to accept others style. In a compound with not much human contact he had force to fold his tolerance and even that had not been enough. The members still fight each other every other day. HE was brought back with Hidan introduction on how they should not be mad because they were sacrificing their life for a good cause. Good cause my Ass said a girl who was beaten before the real torture started. To him this held no interest and his idea that Hidan took the wrong path and Art was eternal. And he stuck to that opinion never wavering even though it cost him sometimes, for his partner held extremely different opinion on the concept of Art. To support his answer he was willing to fight with his fist. doomed group. He scanned over all of them. He was about to lose interest in them when a certain pinkette caught his attention. She was different while all the other girls wept she alone held her head high. He advanced closer not understanding himself in the fascination that he suddenly seem to have with the girl. At an closer view he saw her particular appearance. She seem to have cherry blossom shade to her hair and big jade eyes that held a lingering sadness. He was fascinated by her particular struck out at him. Instead of weak arms hers were toned and strong. She must have been a ninja at some point he reasoned. Then it hit him like a sack of bricks (I love saying that!)He knew her, in fact he fought her.

Flash back 

The old hag was dead and all that remained was a girl and she was no longer a threat. She was exuhunsted. She laid on the ground face down. He wonder if he should finish her now They already had Garaa and the mission was so far success. She had proven herself worthy and he saw a future for her. The sensible part of him told him to kill her but the stronger side told him otherwise and he slowly withdrew his took one more look at her and ran off in the other direction.

End of flash back 

The whole episode (no pun intended) came back to him. He stepped out of his hidden place to confront Hidan. The man was still going about things G-d know. He was preparing for the his sacrifice the first Virgin. His feet began to move. The girls turned to look at him. He held his usual stoic framed by his red lock. Hidan turned to look at him with an angry expression. "What are you doing disrupting my ritual?' Sasori was not in the mood to fight so he whispered a couple of worlds and 5 minutes later Sakura was handed over to the custody of Sasori no Dana of akatsuki.

**And now for chapter 2 hopefully soon Review please if you find the time we like constructive critics.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood of a Sakura tree

Alia: so sorry for the long wait I got into a fight with Kristen and that ended our writing partnership. So from here on now I will write the entire thing myself. Please read and review if you can. Reviews are nice. Seriously reviews get me to write much, much, much faster and when I only got 2 I thought maybe people weren't reading it. Last night I got a review and I want to say thank you. You inspired me.

I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.

SAKURA

She was freaking out. She had just been handed over to said red head murder. A small part of her was immensely relieved she wouldn't end up sacrifice today. They lingered in the court yard for a while his gaze resting solely on her. Inside she was flinching but on the outside she refused to show fear. After a while he beckoned her to follow. She stood firmly in place testing the limits and patience of the red haired puppet mater right away.

He could tell she was aiming for that. "Sakura I have neither patience nor the tolerance for this I will let it slide the first time but if you continue like this I will be forced to punish you." He retorted coldly. His threat was enough to momentarily subdue not wanting him too upset at her yet. He repeated the gesture he had done before and turned pausing to only look back to see if the kunoichi was following him. She turned and began to slowly wall behind him. With him leading they passed a myriad of twists and turns giving her time to lament over the recent events.

He was walking a couple feet away and did not even look back to see if she was following him. Angered she thought "does he think I am so easily subdued or does he think I'm weak." To tell the truth she was terrified of the puppet master remembering her past fight with him. She refused to listen to that part pushing it under her more flamboyant personality of her kunoichi appearance, which made her a lot more stubborn and brave. So against her better judgment when they encountered divergent pathways she ran the other way refusing herself not to look back.

Pumping of what little remained of her depleted chakra supply into her already sore feet she ran. She ran as fast as she could relinquishing her rebellion and her slim chance of freedom she ran as fast she could. Panting heavily and beginning to slow down she was forced to come to the terms that she soon would no longer be able to support herself. Her theory was proven right when she began to lose feeling in her legs. Forced to sink to the ground out of sheer exestuation she was forced to think.

Noticing for the first time that she was even deeper in the compound and even more lost. She punched the wall to only be rewarded for her efforts with a throbbing fist. She was so frustrated and tired. Tears began to adorn the corner of her eyes. It wasn't fair she wailed to herself. Everything that she treasured and lost had been taken away from her by the Akatsuki which included her present captor Sasori. She lost her friends and family, was lost in this maze and most likely had an angry Sasori after her. She rose to her feet trying desperately to continue her futile trek to only collapse this time knocked out.

**Sasori**

Sasori was livid he had lost her. He saved her and she ran away from him. Now he would have to find her in this huge compound to the great annoyance of leader-sama who already disapproved of his detainment of her. Now he was forced to look for her. As much as he hated to admit he couldn't swallow his pride and ask one of the sensor type ninjas in the compound to ask for help. When he found her he would punish her so much that she would regret being born. So now he angrily prowled the hallways looking for signs of the pinkette. He was growing more angered by the minute and when it had become a hour he was about to blow his top when he turned the corner to stumble on her. She was sprawled on the floor unconscious. He picked her up bridal style promising himself to punish her later when she was awake so she could feel it more. Making a mental note to put a seal so she would never be able to run away from him again on her he began the walk back. Finding the way back to his part of the compound was no challenge and soon they were back at is wooden door.

Not knowing where to dump the girls her put her gently on the bed. Mulling over sleeping arrangements he decided that she would sleep in the same bed as he. The room was not extravagant but it sufficed all his needs. With the room boasting of a queen sized bed a night table, walk in closet, a desk and a chair it was a simple room. He sat on the opposite end of the bed waiting impatiently for her to wake up devising punishment in the meantime. After about an hour she began to regain color and she sat up. Not use to waiting he demanded," why did you run away from me?"

"You don't own me and never think you do," She retorted in a naruto like valiancy.

"We shall see about that," he answered her coldly.

He slapped her roughly across the face and dragging her by her hair across the room into his closet locking it by the outside.

"When you're ready to apologize you can come out."

**Sakura**

Apologize for what? She thought angrily for thinking of herself not as a piece of meat? Mentally calling any curse word regardless if it fit the context. She began to think of revenge when she finally noticed she was all out of chakra and had no access to weapons that she was forced to give up. She sank to the floor in despair. She was about to sit down when something harshly poked her. She looked over to see a loose rusted nail. Gently unscrewing it she thought of the opportunities presented to her with this. Determining to use it as a senbon she put it in her pocket. She would wait till the time was right and then she would throw it at some point at a vital spot for the puppet master. With her thoughts of revenge at peace she was finally able to get the much needed sleep she needed.

When she woke up she couldn't tell the time since there was no windows around. Realizing she had to go to the bathroom she blushed. How would she tell the arrogant red head? Deciding it was best to get it over with quick she called out, "uh Sasori, I need to use the bathroom."

**Sasori**

Sasori immediately mentally smacked himself for forgetting something so important. She was human unlike him who was a puppet and never needed to "relive himself". He didn't need 2 out the 3 basics needs of man food and clothes. Heck, he didn't even need oxygen. He walked over to the closet and turned the lock. She was standing there with her arms crossed. He glared at her. Since this was his room and he had no need for the bathroom it had none. Thinking fast he thought maybe Konan could help him. Walking down the hallway this time he kept a careful eye on her not wanting to repeat yesterday's episode. He stopped at a door and knocked three times each one succeeding the other one quickly.

She opened the door with a smile that quickly turned to a confused one when she looked at Sakura.

"Can she use your bathroom?" he asked with cold politeness.

She nodded granting entrance way into the room. As Sakura was doing her business Konan had time to talk with Sasori. For the past nights Pein had been complaining to her about him.

"You know leader-sama doesn't approve," she rebuked him.

"I don't care what leader-sama thinks, the girl will stay," he answered

"Why did you save her?" she asked earnestly.

Thankfully he was saved from asking that question or talking with her anymore when Sakura returned. With a nod he and Sakura began there walk back.

Okay peps I am going to leave for about three weeks over the summer and there will be no internet connections! But when I get back I promise 3 chapters. Please review I need to know how many of you are actually reading this story. Please review! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: oh my god I feel like the worst person in the world. You guys are the best readers ever and yet I don't update so fast. I am the worst writer ever. I keep you guys waiting. So to stop this if I don't updates send me a review or a PM telling me I promised and that I have to get off my lazy ass and update. So I got a review today and it was inspiration. So your well-deserved chapter.

Sakura P.O.V

I couldn't even look at Sasori without a hint of red creeping into my cheeks. So I kept my eyes averted to the ground. Of course the prodigy noticed it and it was just his nature too exploit it. He opeaned his arrogant mouth to taunt me.

"Have you regained control over your body fluids yet, blossom?"

Adding the pet name to further embarrass and her and make the whole stinking situation more awkward. She was seriously close to smacking him so hard regardless of the certain dire consequences of a move that dire. She had no need to die young so she held her tongue. The walk back was humbling because usually she would have knocked out any person had they talk to her like this. When they had arrived to the room she glanced at the closet door with uncertainty. The glance was not missed.

"You do not have to return if you listen to me, now," he said with his head held hide with a protruding smirk.

Figuring it was best not to argue she silently thanked him.

Sasori P.O.V\seeing as she was finally subduing and that from the day previous activities she was exhausted. Deciding that it was best to have her rested and ordered her to go to sleep.

"You may change in the closet," he told her innocently.

Sakura P.O.V

She was becoming tired with this routine and she thought about refusing his orders. She realized that it was silly to risk his anger over something as trivial as this. Promising herself revenge on him later she was forced to be content to imagine his demise in her pretty little head. Opening the door to her former prison she began to strip, throwing her dirty clothing nowhere particular on the floor. She heard a clucked. Realizing that her hidden weapon the, nail was still with her she gaze a sigh of relief. Realizing that she would have to share a bed with him, she decided that this would be an ideal opportunity to harm her captor. Sliding it into her bra she suddenly realized she had nothing to change into and that she would have to go out in only her bra and underwear. It was his plan already thought out and she had fallen for it. Using her last resort calling out to the smirking read head on the other side of the door.

"I have no clothes."

Sasori P.O.V

Hearing those words he had anticipated from the start he pretended to play innocent "so?" hearing her voice was priceless. She yelled out pervert in an extremely annoyed tone "pervert." The door slowly opened to the pinkette standing there with only a bra and underwear. Glaring fiercely she ran as fast as she could into the bed that held sanctuary. He watched as she threw the sheets over herself denying his peeping.

Sakura P.O.V

Trying to get as far as she could away from him in the bed was not easy. She rolled over so far she was almost toppling over. He stared at her amusingly. It greatly annoyed her that he found this whole situation amusing. Something in the back of her mind bugged her. He shouldn't be acting like this he should be cold and uncaring. A ice cube Sasori was easier to deal with than a informal annoying Sasori that she was currently sharing a bed with.

Sasori P.O.V

Sasori was enjoying himself. It bugged him though that this simple girl could break his cold exterior. That was a privilege that he granted to no one. Friends and bonds and connections were weaknesses that were to be avoided at all costs. Something about this girl just made him compromise his standards though. Deciding that he would become more formal with her in the future he closed the light s and waited for the sleep that would never come.

Sakura P.O.V

She waited thrusting herself awake. She spent it promising herself that if she accomplished this she would be free. Fingering the place where the nail resided ever so often for courage. She had decided that at exactly at 1'o clock she would stab him right through the heart. The hours passed slowly with each one bringing more tension and fear. The clock that had been place by her was beginning to strike 1. The numbers changed. It was now or never. She would never get another chance. Silently retrieving the nail she put it in her fingers pretending to switch positions. When she was in the perfect position she turned as fast as she could on him. Looking down he saw his face. Crap, they were wide awake with rage filled In his red eyes. It was to late her hand was coming down. Then plunge expecting warm red liquid and a scream of pain she was greeted by laughter. Horrible crazy, evil laughter. The nail hit. Her eyes widened she had not hit flesh she had hit wood. The nail impaled in his chest stuck out like someone had stuck a nail into a tree! He was a puppet! A human puppet and he was crazy. She dropped her hands to the side of her limp body. She began to shake in fear. He stood up revenge and murder in his face. He reached out.

**And done! K, seriously u guys have to send me angry reviews and tell me to update. I need you guys your my inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood of a Sakura tree

Chapter 4

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I should have updated earlier but I realized what a horrible person I was and that this really was a great story and that I owed it to you to write it for you. I don't know if any of you still read this but I want to dedicate this chapter to Faceless-Killer and theblackrosegothgirl

Fear showed clearly her Jade eyes. She looked up at the laughing monster. The sounds that came out was terrible, and madding. She brought her hands up to her ears in a vain attempt to drown the laughter out, twisting her head from side to side. Reaching out Sasori took her head in his hands cupping it. "Bad mistake, my dear," he said crazily with a glint in his eyes.

"Please, please I'm sorry," she yelped as he grabbed her hair. She was scared and frightened. He looked at her all trace of humanity was gone it was just an empty abyss.

"I have been too lax with you. You will never leave me." He spat out. "You need to be contained before you destroy me. You haunt me, what have you done?"

"I've never done anything, please." She was on the floor begging. He paid her no heed. He began muttering. He dragged her down the hallway. He kicked open the door to his work shop. It was full of puppet parts. Thrusting her down on the table, he tied her hands to the side. "Now you will be mine and only mine. You will be perfect!" he laughed. She cried. A day later he had a new puppet to add to his collection. She would be special and most importantly she would never leave him and she would always obey him. He was in complete control. He would no longer be left behind. With that he left muttering to himself. The puppet's green eyes following him.

Sakura gasped and awoke covered in cold sweat her body shivering and shaking. She glanced at the clock that sat next to her faintly wondering why an S class criminal would care about the time. She then suddenly remembered her dream and began to shudder violently. The nail was still steady in her hand. She had fallen asleep with in her arms. She dropped it on the floor terrified of her dream and Sasori waking up to find it in her hands. She was scared. She wanted to take a shower to cool of her head but Sasori had no bathroom. She was too scared to return to bed so flipped off the covers and ventured outside all the while unaware that a certain redhead's eyes were following her every move.

Sasori P.O.v

Sasori was shocked when he heard the small pitter of the nail fall to the floor. So she had decided to give up on trying to kill him and gaining her freedom? He was amazed any other person in her position wouldn't have hesitated yet she did. She willingly chose not to attack him. The pinkette continued to amaze him. She was a like a beautiful falcon which was majestic yet you never know what it would do. He was enjoying watching her dance. Yes dance, dance for me little cherry blossom.

Sakura P.O.V

Sakura wandered through the hallways unsure of where she was going. She suddenly found herself in an older part of the compound. The hallways were made of wood instead of the strong and sturdy stone and the building looked like it had taken a lot of damage in the spot where she was. Suddenly she heard moans from inside. Her ears perked at the sound. Could it be? Was it really them? She ran forward ignoring the hard wood floor which scraped her pale skin. Before her was a small wooden cage so small it looked as though only a small child would fit in it. She gasped upon seeing who was inside of it. Her hair was all over the place. Ino sat there curled into a fetal position her blond hair, once her pride, scattered around her scantily clad body. The blonde was only wrapped in a small cotton cloth the barley covered her chest or her bottom. She was shivering and Sakura realized how cold it was where. The blond looked up her eyes startled as the familiar shade of pink.

"sa..sakura," is that you the blond called out weakly.

Sakura took a step back for the first time noticing the scars and bruises that littered her smooth skin.

"Ino," she squealed out in fright. Ino's hands tried to reach out to her out-stretched ones through the small wooden sides. Sakura desperately tried to grasp her pale and long fingers. They didn't fit. Ino began to cry. Sakura stared at the blonde unsure of what to say. She suddenly felt guilty noticing the obvious difference in how the two were being treated. Her belly was full and skin still relatively perfect while her friend rotted in a cage. She was pulled out of herself self-centeredness and noticed all the other cages that were around Ino's. Her heart sank there were only five left, obvious proof the other fifteen had been slaughtered. It should have been her and not Ino. She was supposed to protect them to heal them but she couldn't. She felt as though she was watching Naruto's death all over again. Her friends were being hurt and as usual she was powerless. Her hands quivered and she found herself running away. She could feel Ino's eyes trailing her back. There were tears in her eyes that she wished to shed only a single drop fell from her eye onto the palm of her hand. She hated herself for her coldness her indifference to suffering. Damn-it she was a medical ninja she was supposed to heal but all she was, was broken and useless. Not any more though she was going to make herself a promise. Sakura Haruno was going to free Ino and the other girls. She was prepared to give her life. She would not back down, she would free them. With thoughts of determination ro guide her through her darkness she returned to her own personal darkness the man which frightened her yet captured her attention, Sasori. No longer was he her reason to live. She must survive not for herself but for Ino. She pushed open Sasori's door amazed she had found it and returned to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N what is this an update in 24 hours oh yah. I felt I owed it to you guys so why not? I feel indebted I am your slave do with me what you wish. I shall update masters.

Sakura awoke the next morning to find Sasori's hand draped over her chest. She tried to move it but if it was possible his grip only got tighter and at last Sakura was forced to give up her dreams of ever being free. She sighed her sub- conscious assuring her there were worse things than waking up in the morning with an attractive man. She was then content to just lay there thinking over the previous night's adventure. She was determined to free them but she had to think of a plan. Suddenly bit and pieces of a plan fell into her mind and wondered to herself if this crazy plan of hers would actually work.

Sasori P.O.V

He laughed to himself seeing her struggle. It was fun pretending to be asleep. She didn't realize that he never slept and laughed as she struggled even more. He briefly thought of letting her go and seeing her fall off the bed sprawled against the ground but stopped when a weird feeling of anger passed over him when he thought of his Sakura being hurt. He shook the feeling from himself berating himself for actually caring about her wellbeing.

Still it was nice have a living body waking up next to him instead of one of his lifeless puppets which usually greeted him in the morning. The comfort of her body left comfortable and for the first time in a while he felt himself relax beside another human being other than his puppet. He mentally went through his check list off everything he had to do today. He was upset to realize that today he was required at Suna as he was one of the heads of the council who ruled it. Life had been good to the Akatsuki after they had won the final battle and taken over everything. There still were infrequent rebellions but with leader- sama's power they all were futile. He yawned bored with all the work he had to do. He felt the girl stir next to him and he turn sideways to avoid her body slamming his into the wall.

"Good morning did you sleep well," he asked her knowing full well of her mid- night walk and her abandoning stabbing him. He was curious to hear her answer. He was met with a glowing smile and her nodding. He was immediately suspicious she never was this happy in the morning and it was obvious she was keeping something from. He let it slide to bored to interrogate.

"Sakura"

"Uh," she yawned.

"Sakura I have to leave to take care of something ill be back in a week meanwhile I want Deidera to take care of you."

He watched her nod. He continued on and decided to threaten her

"If Diedera tells me you have not behaved there will be punishments," he spoke to her gravely determined to force his little pet to behave.

She looked disappointed but nodded her head showing to him that she agreed with and she would listen to him and his partner. He smiled thinking about the fun to come between the two. This was going to get interesting.

Sakura P.O.V

She numbly shook her head determined to please him. She had her mission in mind and nothing as trivial as accepting commands was going to stand in her way no matter how demeaning and humiliating she found it. Sasori looked pleased with her compliance so she decided to continue. Of course she had no plans of rebelling against Deidera but it was better for her if Sasori thought he had stopped her brilliant "plans" of rebellion so she decided to look put-out when he warned her as if appearing disappointed. Men and their egos. She was reminded of her old teammates which brought painful memories back to her. She remembered how proud they were and wondered if they'd be disgusted to her for having feelings about the enemy and staying so close to it. Naruto and Kakashi would care but she doubted the old Saskue would ever say it verbally instead he would try to get her to stop without showing her cared too much. Sakura's heart sank remembering the old Saskue. The rumors were that he still was at large and after had ditched the Akatsuki after helping them take over the world he had been given immunity and still was at large doing G-d knows what. The most disturbing rumor was that he was the real Akatsuki ruling the village and he had ordered the deaths of her comrades. She had refused to believe it though.

By the time both of them had dressed and made their ways down to the breakfast room Sakura was deep in thought. The breakfast room was empty except of Deidera who was quietly sipping his coffee. Sakura had to stop from laughing at the funny sight of a criminally insane man peacefully drinking from something as normal as coffee.

"Is something funny Sakura," Sasori asked her.

"no it's just that I never thought the criminals do something as normal as drink coffee.

"I can assure you Sakura we are quite human in our qualities and likes"

Sakura shuddered by the way he said the last sentence. She could see Deidera was watching the two. She watched as the two men exchanged words. Soon Sasori left leaving her in the custody of another S class criminal. Great Sakura she thought your breaking new records every week a new criminal. She rolled her eyes at herself and prepared herself for whatever crazy personality this criminal was sure to have. She was surprised when the first words out of his mouth were

"Let's get this straight pinky Sasori is mine and I'm not sharing"

She mentally cursed Sasori for leaving him with his obviously gay partner. This was going to be a long week.

A/N so the authors note is just to talk b/c I love talking and to get my personal goal of 1000 words per a chapter and I, I , I did it. Rate and review I can hear you stalking that mouse button hiding behind that screen too lazy to review but trust me you make my dad when you do it so just review kay.


End file.
